


To the Rex-cue

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Discussions of sex, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Rex needs a break, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Rex needs a raise. And a vacation. And for his brothers to stop getting into weird situations. Any of those would be great.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 13: Anniversary





	To the Rex-cue

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop punning. Ever. E v e r. 
> 
> This is in the same universe as The World Be Wild.

Rex walked into the mess, aiming for his usual spot. The 501st had gotten back from a mission the night before, immediately crashed into bed, and now he was starving. It was as he got closer to the table that he noticed something…odd.

 

Bly, Wolffe, Waxer, and Boil were all gathered around Cody, who was slumped over onto the table. Wolffe had his audio recorder out and looked extremely amused, Bly looked concerned, and their other two brothers were just exasperated. The moment he joined them, all eyes landed on him.

 

“Rex!” Wolffe said, and _oh, no_ he knew that tone of voice. “ _Vod,_ if you ever did anything stupid like shack up with your general-” Cody let out a moan from where he was still sprawled, “and found yourself suddenly in need of an anniversary gift, what would you do?”

 

Rex stared at him for a full ten seconds, then just uttered a small, “What?” Waxer suddenly had a coughing fit. He turned to Cody. “You’re panicking,” he said slowly, “because you and Kenobi have been fucking long enough-” another whimper, “that you two are basically married?”

 

“Not ‘basically,’” Cody mumbled, and Boil too came down with a fit of coughs.

 

“Cody,” Rex said, crossing his arms and shooting his brother his patented Look Of Disappointment™. “Explain.”

 

“You remember that undercover mission the general and I went on back…oh, about six months into the war?” Cody said. At Rex’s nod, he continued. “We were looking for a possible spy on a planet most commonly used for honeymooners. The easiest way to get in was to get married.” He swallowed. “It was supposed to be temporary. It was _going_ to be temporary. But things, uh, _happened-”_

 

“I can think of a few ‘things,’” Wolffe whispered to Bly, snickering.

 

“Things happened,” Cody said again, glaring at the one-eyed clone, “and we just…neglected to get divorced.”

 

“I’m assuming that the neglect was intentional,” Rex said dryly, already feeling a headache forming.

 

“Yup,” Cody said, and downed the caf Waxer offered him in one gulp. He rolled up his sleeve and pointed to a small tattoo, hidden on the inside of his arm. “We got these instead of wedding rings, afterwards. This is his birth name, and he has my name all fancy-like.”

 

“So, what’s the problem?” Rex asked. “You seem happily married. All you need now is a dog and a white picket fence.”

 

“What about the kids?” Boil chimed in. “You skipped that part.”

 

“General Skywalker and Commander Tano are the kids,” Cody said, “and so are you ungrateful brats.” He ignored the terrible twosome’s indignant protests and turned back to Rex. “Our wedding anniversary is coming up.”

 

“So?” Bly said, stealing a roll off of Cody’s tray.

 

“You’re supposed to get your spouse something on your anniversary!” he groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. “I have no clue what to get him!”

 

“What about a bungee cord for his lightsaber?” Waxer suggested. “That could be useful.”

 

“Skywalker brings books for him sometimes, you could find him one or two of those,” Bly said.

 

“Or you could just give him your dick,” Wolffe said cheerfully. Cody reached over and slapped him up the side of the head. “Hey! That was my blind spot!”

 

“Not like there’s anything up there to harm,” Cody retorted. Before the pair could descend into a brawl, Rex grabbed the distressed clone’s shoulder.

 

“Think, _vod,”_ he said. “What’s something that has meaning to you that could be meaningful for him, but also useful? You can’t just give a Jedi a diamond necklace. What can he get something out of?”

 

Cody screwed his jaw to one side in thought. “…Armor, I suppose,” he said finally. “He has some, but it’s just the same _kebise_ they give the trainees. It’s not personalized or anything. It’s just plain.”

 

“Then raid the storeroom,” Rex said. “Nobody cares. Paint him up some piece of armor real pretty, and that’ll do.”

 

His brother looked at him for a moment, considering, then nodded. “Alright. That…that works.” He shot Rex a rare smile. “Thanks, Rex.”

 

“Anytime,” he said, clapping him on the back. “Now I want some food.”

 

“Wait, don’t we get thanks?” Boil asked, frowning.

 

“Kriff, no!” Cody scoffed. “You all did jack shit!”

 

“Hey!” Rex just sighed and walked away as a wrestling match commenced on the mess floor.

 

\-----

 

A ten-day later, General Kenobi and Commander Cody were right on time to their briefing. The general was sporting brand-new, orange-painted vambraces, while Cody boasted two visible hickeys, beard-burn, and an extremely satisfied smirk.

 

Rex refused to look at either of them for days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hello!


End file.
